


A Redo Among Stars

by AmagiStar



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmagiStar/pseuds/AmagiStar
Summary: Setsuna is finally going on a date with Ayumu after weeks of having become a couple, should be simple right? The girl has other objectives for this outing, though.
Relationships: Uehara Ayumu/Yuuki Setsuna
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	A Redo Among Stars

Setsuna frantically paced back and forth in her room, she had her bag, wallet, her hair was done… Why did she have this feeling of missing something?

Then it hit her. She hadn’t told her parents about the date yet. Granted, she _could_ always wait until they were out of the house to continue with her ‘juvenile activities’ (as they loved to call it), but for as much trouble as they gave Setsuna from time to time, the last thing she wanted was to worry them by disappearing out of the blue. 

Of course, this didn’t mean she should just tell them what she was up to, that wouldn’t end well. But she had no backup plan to excuse herself either. 

Her phone rang before she could even _begin_ to freak out. 

“Mom…?!” Uh oh. 

She picked up, her mind still not entirely there as her brain was suddenly in overdrive, she lowered the pitch in her voice just a tad to lower suspicion. “Hello? Mother?” 

Based on how distractedly the woman responded, Setsuna assumed she was busy with work, not an uncommon occurrence. “Nana? Did you do the dishes like I asked you to?” She had not, oh no, now she was definitely going to be late—

“Just kidding!” The woman’s tone changed entirely.

Setsuna froze at the door. Readjusting her grip on the phone. “What?” 

“I did the dishes already, how about you? Did you get dressed already? Got your money all set?” Setsuna heard her giggle through the line. 

“Y-You knew I was going out?!” Her brain couldn’t comprehend what it was hearing. 

“Of course I did dear, I also know why. I recognize that expression you’re making anywhere! Like when I met your dad for example, and we…” 

For Setsuna that was already too much information. “O-Okay I get it...! But… thank you for letting me.” 

“Well, I’m just glad you’re getting along with everyone at school, you can’t hide anything from your mother.”

Setsuna chuckled internally. ‘ _Nope, sure can’t.’_

“Just make sure you come back before midnight, I haven’t exactly told your father about this, and I don’t want to have to put repercussions on you. I’ll see you later, I love you.” 

Setsuna nodded to herself, she’d always managed to stick to her parent’s scheduling, maybe this wouldn’t be difficult after all! 

The girl was practically beaming after hanging up the call, her heart pounding faster than ever, she wanted nothing more than to rush out the door right there and then. In fact, she wanted it so much, she was already halfway down to the train station by the time her mind caught up to her actions. The sensation of freedom yet uncertainty was overwhelming and she loved it. It was her first date after confessing to Ayumu a few weeks earlier… And she’d definitely make the most out of the day. 

_‘Today will definitely be it._ ’ She thought. 

* * *

  
By the time Ayumu had arrived at the meetup spot, it dawned on her just how busy the shopping district was this particular day. Combined with the fact that she couldn’t find Setsuna anywhere, the girl was getting a little worried. She checked her phone again, no messages except for Setsuna’s quick text stating that she was already there… a whole hour before the planned time. 

“Ayumu-san!” A more than familiar voice called out.

_‘Ah, there she is.’_ Ayumu smiled to herself, trying to not focus on the fact that Setsuna had come out sprinting out of the darkest, creepiest alley she had ever seen. Setsuna rushed to take the girl’s hands into her own. Ayumu definitely wasn’t prepared for the barrage coming at her.

“Areyouready?Ibroughtallmysavingsbutonlyhaveuntilmidnightbecausemymomsaidsolet’smakethemostoutofthedayokay?” 

She spoke fast, and Ayumu was quickly overwhelmed, especially when Setsuna began to lean against her. The orange haired idol swore she was giving off sparks. It didn’t help that she was also really close, which caused Ayumu to blush intensely before snapping back to her senses. “P-Please slow down Setsuna-chan!! At least tell me why you were in that alley first…!” 

“...Alley?” She took a step back. “Oh! I was just…. w-waiting outside of the crowd..” 

“Outside the crowd…?” 

“Well I would have obstructed people walking around if I just stood there! Besides, It’d be awkward…” Setsuna fiddled with her hair a bit. Which Ayumu found surprisingly cute.

“Then, why did you arrive so early Setsuna-chan?” 

“I… got nervous… so I got here early to compensate because I wasn’t sure if I should arrive fashionably late or not!” Setsuna thought about anime protagonists that did so to look cool. 

Ayumu couldn’t help but giggle, Setsuna was just too much. “You’re such a dork sometimes you know that?” 

“H-Hey!” It was Setsuna’s turn to blush. 

“Come on!” Ayumu held the girl’s hand, and led her down the sidewalk. Setsuna was stunned by said action, a warm fuzzy feeling coursing through her at the touch… No, she had to control herself! The date hadn’t even started yet! 

* * *

Naturally (or at least by Setsuna’s standards), their date had to start with them going to the idol’s usual geek shop in Odaiba. The girl practically flew inside with a gasp after seeing a poster that interested her, and Ayumu was quick to follow. Moments later and they were already engaging in what experts would call: deep literary analysis. 

“The armor is… fine, but I guess it’s just a bit revealing?” Ayumu tilted her head at the panel of Manga that Setsuna was showing her. 

“But you don’t get it! It’s because it’s so simple and mobile that she can cut through the legions!! Bulky armor won’t do, and she just looks so cool! I actually based my idol outfit on heroines like these you know?” She gasped for breath “If you want then the light novel could definitely interest you, the written pieces go way more in depth so you’ll have something you can take out of it! The messages of believing in your fate, and the way you can apply it to your own life…” Another gasp. “And then—“ 

Ayumu smiled “Setsuna-chan, you’re rambling~” 

“Eep! Sorry… but it’s really good, trust me!”

“Mmm, don’t apologize! It's nice hearing you so happy.” 

Ayumu then kept walking, and she swore she heard Setsuna squeal a bit behind her. They continued pacing around, Setsuna stopped in front of the shelves containing her favorite series and such, but she soon noticed that Ayumu wasn’t looking particularly hard at anything. 

“Ayumu-san? Are you going to get anything? They’re saying that there’s new idol merch now even!” 

Ayumu had been, frankly, a little overwhelmed by the sheer amount of things packed into the store. But she _had_ been thinking about getting something, especially after watching Setsuna scurry all over the place like a puppy at a park. “Well, it’s a bit embarrassing to say… but I realized I want something similar to what you usually read!” 

“Really? Why is that?” 

“You’re always talking about your favorite series and manga… it makes you really happy and lets you be passionate, so I thought that if I could understand it, I’d be able to match that as well, and talk even more with you!” 

Setsuna was about to laugh, but the look Ayumu was giving her told her that she was dead serious about this, which the shorter girl thought was both adorable and terrifyingly powerful. “I’m really happy about that, Ayumu-san! I’ll show you all you need to know. Oh, and we can even watch the respective anime later!” 

“Of course!”

Setsuna gleefully led Ayumu down to the manga section she usually visited of course, lined with genres of all types, but mostly fantasy, sci-fi and romance. After a few minutes of searching, an issue Setsuna hadn’t seen yet caught Ayumu’s attention.

“This one… ‘My best friend is secretly a mage from another world’... It looks interesting!” She turned the book around, and on the cover was a hooded schoolgirl with black hair. Setsuna had to wonder if her girlfriend had picked it because the main character looked like her…

“I’ve never seen that one, sounds like a reverse isekai!” 

“Reverse… Isekai? I thought it looked pretty! 

“Haha! Well I suppose she does… but I suppose the character design is just a bit… typical?” 

Ayumu tilted her head at that. “Typical? But isn’t she supposed to be hiding in our world? It’s also why she wears a cloak!”

Setsuna conceded. “You’ve got a point.” 

“But it’s not the only reason I picked this one, I like the idea of someone hiding their true nature but wanting to tell somebody about it. Besides, I think her voice could be cute…” 

Setsuna wondered why the voice would matter. It wasn’t an anime! 

“Hmm… Secrets though, they’re another story entirely. Not knowing who to trust in can be so interesting!” 

“And I’m sure after her best friend found out about it, she cared about her anyway. Even if she was surprised at first, even if the mage girl thought it’d end her ‘normal’ life.” 

Then it clicked with Setsuna.

“Even when she brought danger to her world… and her secret would harm those around her?”

Her gaze locked with Ayumu’s, her eyes held all the answers. 

“It sounds to me like the mage girl would never hurt the people she loves intentionally… especially not the one who knows her true self already.” Ayumu walked forwards and grabbed both of the second year’s hands.

“Her friend, the person that loves her, just wants her to trust in her feelings, and how it brought them closer together… Much closer, into a happy ending.”

Setsuna dropped her gaze, she felt like she would faint if she looked at the girl in front of her any longer. Her face beet red.

“The mage girl wants to.... show her magic as well... even if it’s tough at first.”

Ayumu couldn’t believe how cute Setsuna looked at that moment, her heart skipping a beat. She sent her a warm smile. “I think you’re already magical.”

“A-Ayumu-san... I…”

Ayumu went in for a hug, and Setsuna almost choked on her unsaid words. But managed to utter a small retort as she hugged back:

“And y-you call _me_ a dork…?” 

Ayumu just laughed. Setsuna wanted to tell her what she truly wanted… here wasn’t the place however. 

She had a plan though. The day was still sort of young… for now she just enjoyed the comfort of the other’s presence. “Are you… buying the issue then?” 

“Mhm!” 

The two spent some more time in the store before heading out down the streets. It took longer than what they both expected, but for Setsuna alone, it was time to enact her plan. She’d make the most out of the day. “Ayumu-san! I heard there’s a small fall festival happening tonight at the Daikanransha ferris wheel! Do you want to go together?” She bit her lip lightly. 

“Absolutely, I’d love to!” 

Setsuna was smiling like an idiot. She totally nailed it. “Alright! We can stay there until nighttime, but we might miss the fireworks, since they are at midnight.” 

“Midnight? Oh, because of your parents? Don’t worry, we can still have tons of fun!” She’d managed to pick up on that detail despite Setsuna’s rapid-fire explanation earlier. She’d gotten pretty good at deciphering her girlfriend’s fast monologues. 

“Mhm, Definitely! So there’s no time to waste, the sun’s setting after all!” And with that she and Ayumu hurried to the festival. Setsuna would make the most out of the remaining hours, this time for sure she wouldn’t waste her chance.

* * *

  
  
She wasted her chance. 

They’d done the usual activities like fishing, sculpting… and Setsuna even managed to win Ayumu a small plushie at a booth, but they’d been moving so quickly from station to station, that by the time they managed to sit down and eat some rice balls, Setsuna hadn’t gotten the chance to ask Ayumu face to face. And it was already nighttime... 

“Setsuna-chan, you have some food on your cheek.” 

Ayumu proceeded to use a napkin to wipe it clean, much to Setsuna’s embarrassment:

_‘I want to impress her like that too….’_

On the other hand, Ayumu had taken notice of the girl’s distraught expression, and had tried to cheer her up all evening, but it was clear that whatever weighed on her was quite heavy. “Setsuna-chan, the fireworks will start in half an hour, maybe we should head back home?” 

The shorter girl didn’t respond, the plans for the day had gone swimmingly, she had the best girlfriend in the world beside her, and they’d even hugged! But she wasn’t blind to the fact that her stress had lowered the mood a tad. She had run out of time though, her mom would kill her if she didn’t return in time. Today wasn’t as successful as she’d hoped. 

“Setsuna-chan?”

“I-I’m sorry, I spaced out! We should head ba—“

“Are you dissatisfied Setsuna-chan?” The girl interrupted her.

The statement had come out of left field, and a wave of regret regarding her emotions washed over Setsuna immediately, of course Ayumu would notice eventually. “I-It’s not because of you! I loved spending the day together and getting to do things girlfriends would! I’m sorry my mood messed it up…” 

Ayumu sent her the same patient smile she always did, but Setsuna wasn’t sure how to take it. “Oh, no, don’t worry about it! I had fun, and I know you did too. I can tell because your eyes get all wide!”

“H-Huh?!” She was _that_ obvious?! 

“But I guess what I meant is… you wanted even more out of this didn’t you?” Ayumu’s expression became serious, she wanted nothing more than to find the best way to help the girl in front of her. 

“You’re making that face Yuu-chan always makes when she’s working on new songs at her desk, when she knows she can do better, and bam! She just throws out a full sheet of music!” 

“I-I see…”

“I don’t know what it is you need right now, but I do know you’re magic, so whatever it is you do the end result will be great because you put your all into it.” 

Setsuna looked up to the night sky for a moment. She could ask Ayumu right now, the conversation, characters and feelings were there, but there was something missing. Setsuna didn’t want it to look like this moment was wringed out of her. Her partner was right, she needed to put everything into what she would do next and seize the moment. To Ayumu’s great confusion, Setsuna stood up and pumped her fist into the air dramatically. “I’ll do my best!” Setsuna then walked over to the girl and took her hand. “Ayumu-san. We’re getting on the ferris wheel!” 

“Ehhhhh?! B-But it’s less than an hour until midnight, you’ll be late Setsuna-chan! The day is about to end..”

Setsuna had to muster all her strength to utter her next words, she felt a side of her disappear at that moment, the feeling of freedom that she had at the beginning of the day was back, and for that single moment, the entire world didn’t matter. She just gazed directly into Ayumu’s eyes. “I… I don’t care what time it is. Maybe it doesn’t have to end!!” She helped Ayumu to her feet, who nodded, despite being slightly confused. The two girls were on a full-on sprint shortly after. 

The ferris wheel was starting to get crowded, but they managed to acquire a gondola in the nick of time. They were both out of breath once they sat down on the cart. They rested on opposite sides of the vehicle. Ayumu managed to recover first. “You… really wanted to… get a good view.” 

“Yes… I want today to be as special as it can be!” Setsuna wouldn’t let anything stop her now.

The gondola’s doors finally closed, and the ride began to move. It didn’t take long for Setsuna’s attention to be caught by something out the window. “Ayumu-san, look!!!” 

Ayumu scooted over to the window from her side, and the view made her chest tighten. Tokyo’s cityscape in full bloom, the rainbow bridge… all illuminated. Pink lights had been switched on, in the ferris wheel itself which gave the spectacle of the city glimmer a beautiful hue. “Setsuna-chan… you were right. It is amazing, thank you so much!” 

“I’m glad…” She gulped nervously, their gondola was quickly reaching the peak of the ferris wheel, and Setsuna felt it was an appropriate time. She opened her mouth and finally said—

“Setsuna-chan! I think I can see me and Yuu’s houses!” Ayumu’s eyes were fixated on a spot in the distance. Smiling brightly. “You really can see everything from here!” 

“H-Huh?” She was thrust back to reality, she didn’t manage to get the words out… But now she didn’t have the will to interrupt her girlfriend. Despite her slight disappointment, she smiled at the prospect of her invitation causing Ayumu such joy. “You might be right Ayumu-san! I think I can see mine too!” She pointed at another location in the distance. 

Ayumu looked over to where Setsuna pointed, and shook her head. “No, no, Setsuna-chan, that is definitely Rina-chan's place! _This_ is your house.” She pointed at a street near the one Setsuna tagged. And Setsuna had to admit it looked familiar. “Whoa, you’re right! It does look like my place! Do you have any superpowers I don’t know about!?”

Ayumu giggled, she loved how Setsuna described things. “Nope, I just like keeping track of all my friends.” 

“That’s still amazing! In such a big place…”

“Well, I also like to think about what everyone’s doing! Like… over there for example, I bet Ai-chan is out jogging now, trying to think of new puns!”

Setsuna nodded, “In that case… I like to think Yuu-san is in her room going away at her keyboard… or just binging our performances again!” 

Ayumu replied yet again. “Hmm… Kasumi-chan is definitely making food for tomorrow. To impress everyone!” 

“Maybe Emma-san is tucking in Karin-san!” Setsuna giggled, leaning against the glass. “If you think about it… we don’t really see many stars when we’re down there. But from up here, it’s like the whole city is the night sky.” 

The two girls looked at each other.

“And all of us are stars!” They’d said it at the same time. 

“Pfft… hahaha!” Setsuna burst out laughing, mostly out of disbelief, and the overwhelming happiness in her heart. “Our lives really are different, we’re so spread out as all those stars down there... But the club still managed to come together as one. That’s just amazing, don’t you think?” 

Ayumu held her smile, her eyes still looking out the gondola’s window. She placed a hand on the glass pensively. “...Yes.”

Setsuna couldn’t quite tell what she was thinking, as was often the case when it came to the other girl’s feelings, it always felt like there was so much Setsuna didn’t comprehend, but she was always determined to learn what hid under that soft exterior of hers, in the same way Ayumu always wanted to learn more about her. The gears in Setsuna’s brain kept turning, as the girl was unsure of what to say next. 

It took Ayumu breaking the silence to snap her back to her senses. “...There's so many people down there. And somehow, out of all those people...” 

Setsuna’s eyes widened as Ayumu turned back to face her, the light pink hues that had filled the air up until that point suddenly exploded in a dazzling aurora of light. The raven haired idol realized the fireworks show from the festival had finally swung into motion. Ayumu appeared to hesitate in her words for a moment, perhaps her heart wanted to jump out of her chest as much as Setsuna’s, if her subtly scarlet cheeks were any indication, but she continued regardless: “Out of all those people... we met each other.”

Setsuna felt her whole face heat up at that, Ayumu looked even more beautiful than before, illuminated by every explosion of color outside, yet glowingly even brighter somehow. In her hurricane of emotions, she took Ayumu’s hands and steeled herself. “Then… I’m glad I was able to keep a star for myself. And bring her even higher!”

It was Ayumu’s turn to laugh. “I love you too, Setsuna-chan. But you really read too much manga!” 

“I.. I just thought it was romantic is all!” 

“Are you saying none of this was already?” The orange-haired girl grinned teasingly. 

“Well, no… I-I mean, yes! Um… I mean…” Setsuna’s voice was lost in her embarrassment, her cheeks grew even redder.

“I’m just playing with you Setsuna-chan~. This really is magical, just like you.” 

They sat in silence for a few seconds. Setsuna was still trying to recollect herself as their gondola approached the top of the ferris wheel for another rotation. 

“Setsuna-chan, what was it you wanted to tell me all day? It’s why you brought me up here, right?” 

Setsuna knew she was caught, but didn’t know how to phrase it. Ayumu took notice of the girl’s silence, thinking of a way to draw her true feelings out...

Got it.

“Setsuna-chan, do you remember the anime… ‘Sound of the Lillies’?” 

“Ah, that’s right, you ended up watching it?” Setsuna’s eyes widened in excitement. 

“Of course I did silly! Why would I pass up a recommendation from the expert? Do you remember when the main heroine almost confessed to her crush in a place like this?” 

The shorter girl nodded, knowing where this was going. “But I don’t want you to… I mean, we’re already together and…” The knot in her chest grew tighter.

“I can confess again.” She already figured out what Setsuna wanted, and she was going to give her the best opportunity of all.

Ayumu sat beside the girl, and placed her hands on top of hers. “I love you, Setsuna-chan. You’re the brightest star in this whole world.”

Setsuna blushed furiously, they’d already confessed to each other, but something about this, a do-over, it was just as shocking as the first time. The idol’s heart threatened to jump out of her chest. “I… love you t-too Ayumu-san. You’re my favorite star o-out of them all.” She closed her eyes as she said that, her voice much softer than usual. “If you would let me, I want to tell you how much you mean to me. In a way I couldn’t the first time.” 

She finally said it.

Ayumu’s blush crept up further, and she had to smile to keep her heart from bursting right then and there. “Well, now I feel…. hehe… I don’t know what to say.”

Setsuna placed a hand on her girlfriend’s cheek, much to Ayumu’s surprise, and leaned in close, a new wave of courage having been injected directly into her soul. “Then instead, I want to show you.” 

They both closed their eyes as their lips made contact. Warm, electrifying and, to both girls, seemingly infinite. Setsuna had been right. The night really didn’t have to end. 

Not bad for a first kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated I have no idea what I'm doing 
> 
> Just trying to feed myself where the anime won't.


End file.
